creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Wald der Liebenden
Es war ein milder Sommerabend im Juli. Jack und seine Freundin Sophie fuhren die kleine, gewundene Straße Richtung Wald hinauf. Auf dem Rücksitz befand sich, fein säuberlich eingepackt, ein geflochtener Korb, mit billigem Wein, einer Decke und einem Paar Gläser, die bei jeder Kurve ein leises Klimpern von sich gaben. „Vertrau mir, ich kenne den perfekten Ort für das Picknick, dort hat man die beste Aussicht“, sagte Jack und klappte den Sonnenschutz herunter. Es war 20:49 Uhr und die goldene Sonne stand tief am Horizont. Die Lichtstrahlen, welche noch vor wenigen Augenblicken ungehindert auf das Auto fielen, taten sich nun immer schwerer damit, ihren Weg durch die dichter werdende Blätterdecke zu finden. „Es war nett von deinem Vater, uns sein Auto zu leihen, besonders heute.“ Sophie streichelte zärtlich über Jack’s Hand, die locker auf dem Schatlknüppel ruhte und abrupt einen Gang herunterschaltete, als sie auf einen kleinen, ungeteerten Waldweg abbogen. „Mein alter Herr versteht das schon. Solange wir um 23 Uhr wieder Daheim sind.“ Aus dem anfänglich, kaum hörbaren Klimpern der Gläser, wurde nun ein penetrantes Klirren. Der Weg war durchzogen von Wurzeln und Unebenheiten, die den Wagen immer wieder aus dem Gleichgewicht brachten. Nach wenigen Minuten hielt Jack am linken Wegrand an. „Da sind wir auch schon, bitte aussteigen Madame.“ Er schaute in Sophies verwirrtes Gesicht und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Wo ist denn hier eine schöne Aussicht?“, fragte Sophie spöttisch. „Du wirst schon sehen.“ Jack stieg aus dem Auto aus und rannte auf die andere Seite, nur um Sophie mit „die Dame“ und einer edlen Handbewegung die Beifahrertür zu öffnen. Mit verstellter, vornehmer Stimme erwiderte sie: „Danke sehr, der Herr“ und griff nach seiner Hand. Mitsamt des Korbes, führte er Sophie zu einem kaum erkennbaren Trampelpfad, der durch einige, wild durcheinander wachsende Gebüsche führte. Es hatte etwas Fantastisches, denn als Jack die letzten Äste und Blätter zur Seite schob, zeigte sich ein Bild wie aus einer anderen Welt. Eine alte Holzbank stand dort am Waldrand, zu dessen Füßen ein gigantisches Rapsfeld lag, welches durch den Sonnenschein und eine leichte Priese, wie ein gelbes Meer mit seichtem Wellengang erschien. Weiter unten im Thal, lagen wie gemalt die Häuser der Vorstadt und irgendwo auf dem Weg, zwischen den Straßen und dem Waldrand, verstummte ihr Lärm. Sophie fiel um Jack’s Hals. „Oh mein Gott, hier ist es wirklich wunderschön.“ „Das ist der Wald der Liebenden“, erzählte Jack und führte sie zur Bank, auf der zahlreiche Initialen und Herze in das heruntergekommene Holz geritzt waren. Hektisch griff er von einer Hosentasche in die nächste. „Verdammt, ich hab das Taschenmesser vergessen. Wenn man hier herkommt, muss man seine Anfangsbuchstaben in die Bank ritzen, so haben es sogar schon meine Eltern gemacht, alles andere bringt Unglück.“ Nach kurzem Suchen, streifte er über die, kaum noch lesbaren, Buchstaben T und H. „Mach dir keine Gedanken“, antwortete Sophie und breitete die rot-weiß karierte Decke auf dem Boden aus. „Wir können uns hier auch beim nächsten Mal verewigen“. Er setzte sich zu ihr und aus einem Glas Wein, wurden schon bald drei. Die Zeit verschwamm und die Sporen, die in der Luft hingen, formten von der Sonne angestrahlt, eine Kuppel aus Goldstaub, die die Realität abzuhalten schien. Die Liebe zeigte ihre schönsten Facetten und ehe sie sich versahen, stand auf Jack’s Uhr 00:00, in abgerundeten Lettern. Er schreckte hoch. „Sophie, wir haben Zwölf Uhr! Wie kann das sein?“ Sophie nahm ihr Handy heraus und tippte wie wild darauf herum, doch der Bildschirm blieb schwarz. „Deine Uhr geht bestimmt bloß falsch, schau doch mal, die Sonne scheint noch.“ Sie deutete auf die langsam rot werdende Sonne, die allmählich hinter einigen dichten Wolken verschwand. „Mein Handy ist auch leer.“ Besorgt runzelte Jack die Stirn. „Komm mit, wir gehen am besten mal schnell ins Auto schauen wie viel Uhr es ist, dann haben wir wenigstens Gewissheit.“ Sophie stellte seufzend ihr Glas auf den Boden, nahm Jack’s Hand und sie wanderten über jenen, kaum sichtbaren Pfad zurück in den Wald. Im Inneren angekommen, zierten lediglich wenige Äste und totes Gestrüpp die Stelle, an der das Auto stand. „Es hat doch hier gestanden!“ Jack schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Mein Vater bringt mich um!“ Sophie zog vorsichtig an Jack’s Arm. „Mein Vater hat mir vertraut. Wie soll ich ihm das erklären?!“ „Jack…“ Sophies Stimme war nun nur noch leise und kaum hörbar. „Was ist denn?!“ fauchte Jack ihr entgegen. Mit ungläubigen Augen schaute sie in Richtung Himmel, wo der Mond in tiefschwarzer Nacht über dem Wald stand. „Das…das kann nicht sein…“ flüsterte Sophie. „Gerade eben schien noch die Sonne, du hast es doch auch gesehen.“ Sie gingen spärlich ein paar Schritte nach vorne, von der Stelle wo ihr Auto stand, bis zu dem staubigen Waldweg und mit jedem Schritt schien sich die Dunkelheit auszubreiten. Die Blätter der Bäume absorbierten den Mondschein und schimmerten weißlich von den Kronen herab. In den Momenten der Stille pfiff der Wind durch das Geäst und wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man meinen, sie stimmten gemeinsam ein träges Lied an, welches sich im Gehirn vergrub und dort sein Unwesen trieb. Aus dem Nichts riss ein Schrei die Melodie auseinander. Ein Frauenschrei, der aus der Dunkelheit zu ihnen vorstieß. „W..wir gehen einfach zurück“, stammelte Jack. „Wir gehen zu fuß, komm schon Sophie.“ Er packte sie am Arm, doch kam nur einen Schritt voran. Sophie wehrte sich. „Hast du nicht den Schrei gehört? Wir müssen schauen wer das war.“ Sie riss sich von ihm los und ging zielstrebig Richtung Finsternis. Der Gedanke alleine zurückzugehen durchstreifte kurz Jack’s Kopf, aber als er nur noch Sophies schemenhafte Silhouette wahrnehmen konnte, rannte er hinter ihr her. „Warte doch mal!“, schrie er und griff nach ihrer Hand. Inzwischen war die altbekannte Stelle, an der noch vor wenigen Stunden ihr Auto stand, verschwunden. Um sie herum standen einzig tote, mit Löchern durchzogene Bäume in Reih und Glied. Zwischen ihnen, nahm Schatten den Platz der Luft ein. Sophie ließ nicht mit sich reden, entschlossen schien sie einem unsichtbaren Weg zu folgen. „Vielleicht war das nur irgendein Tier. Sophie, jetzt lass uns umkehren, ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr wo wir genau sind. Ich will nicht, dass wir uns…“ Ein dicker Tropfen fiel von oben herab und zerplatzte spektakulär auf Jack’s Schulter. „…Was war denn das?“ Er fuhr sich über die Schulter und stieß einen hysterischen Schrei aus. Ein Blut-Rinnsal floss seinen Rücken herunter. Panisch schaute er nach oben und gerade als der Mond im richtigen Winkel stand, erhellte er im grellen Licht, unförmige Konstruktionen, die notdürftig aus Stöcken und menschlichen Herzen zusammengebaut, in den Baumkronen hingen. Sophies Gesicht erhellte sich. „Wir sind da!“, sagte sie freudig und zeigte auf den Eingang einer unterirdischen Höhle. Jack’s Blick hing noch immer an den Herzen über ihnen. Es fiel ihm schwer sich davon zu lösen, denn so wie sie sich dort oben, in den Kronen drehten, hatten sie beinahe etwas Hypnotisches. Als er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach vorne schaute, war Sophie verschwunden. Ihre Fußabdrücke führten in die Dunkelheit der Höhle. Jack’s Körper begann zu zittern. Er wollte schreien, doch bekam keinen Ton mehr heraus. Langsam nahm er einen Nebel um sich herum wahr, der sich schleichend zu ihm gesellte. Er brachte Gestank mit sich. Ein Gestank der Fäulnis, der in der Nase brannte. Er umhüllte Jack, legte sich auf seine Schultern und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle. Ein Bluttropfen fiel erneut von Oben herab und gab den Startschuss, für hundert weitere Tropfen. Die Herzen, sie fingen an in einem hektischen Rhythmus zu pochen, zuerst noch unauffällig im Hintergrund, dann immer lauter. „Sophie! Wo bist du?“, schrie er und rannte in die Höhle. Er konnte nicht dort draußen bleiben, zu laut war das Schlagen, zu beißend der Gestank, zu schwer der Nebel. Doch mit dem ersten Schritt hinein in die Höhle, hörten all diese Qualen auf, Totenstille herrschte von einem auf den anderen Moment. Die Höhlenwände waren rissig und rau. Ein Flackern, das aus dem Inneren des Tunnels zu kommen schien, erhellte den Gang unregelmäßig mal mehr, mal weniger. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Jack kleine Bewegungen war. Sie kamen aus den Rissen, doch jedes Mal wenn er hinsah waren sie leer. Lediglich ein undefinierbares Kratzen durchzog die Wände, so als würde sich etwas schwerfällig über das Gestein bewegen wenn er nicht hinsah. Er bog um die Ecke ab und sah Sophie vor einem flach angeschliffenen, hüfthohen Stein stehen, in dessen Mitte ein Baby regungslos lag. „Sophie?...Was ist das für ein Baby?“, fragte Jack zögerlich und betrat den ausgeleuchteten Raum. Sie nahm es sanft auf den Arm und drehte sich zu Jack herum. „Es ist schon so lange hier Jack.“ Ihre Stimme klang wehmütig, doch gleichermaßen unverhältnismäßig ruhig. „Wir müssen es befreien“, fuhr sie fort. Jack überprüfte immer wieder den dunklen Gang hinter sich. Das Kratzen wollte einfach nicht aufhören. „Na gut, aber komm jetzt bitte endlich! Lass uns einfach hier raus.“ Lächelnd legte sie ihre Hände um den Hals des Babys und drückte erst sanft und schließlich so energisch zu, dass ein Krächzen aus seinem Hals entrann. „Was machst du denn?!“ Mit wenigen, jedoch großen Schritten eilte Jack zu ihr und schlug ihr das Baby aus den Händen. In dem Moment, als sein Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug, öffnete es seine Augen und begann aus voller Kehle zu schreien. Sophie blinzelte, sie schien das erste Mal seit dem Beginn dieses Albtraums Jack wieder zu fokussieren. „Jack? Wo sind wir?“ Sie schaute sich in dem Höhlenraum um, kniff allerdings angestrengt ihre zusammen, als sie das immer lauter werdende Schreien des Babys wahrnahm. Jack packte sie an der Hand. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Baby, doch noch bevor sie weiter fragen konnte, zerrte er sie zurück in den Gang. „Bitte vertrau mir Sophie! Bleib dicht bei mir“, flüsterte er ihr keuchend zu. Das Schreien des Babys brachte die Höhlenwände zum Vibrieren. Einzelne Stücke bröckelten von ihr ab und brachten Köpfe zum Vorschein, menschliche Köpfe, die in den Wänden steckten, ihre blutunterlaufenen Augen aufrissen und sie anstarrten. Das helle, kindliche Schreien des Babys wurde mit der Zeit immer dunkler. Es mutierte zu einem schmerzerfüllten, kehligen Ton, der den beiden ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Zurück an der Waldoberfläche, fanden sie sich in einem fingertiefen Meer aus Blut wieder. Sophie kam ins Schwanken, ihre Beine zitterten unaufhörlich und waren kurz davor ihren Dienst zu verweigern. „Sieh mich an!“ Jack packte mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht und hielt es fest vor das seine. „Wir rennen. Du darfst nicht zurückschauen. Wir rennen einfach in eine Richtung und hören nicht damit auf. Hast du verstanden?“ Tränen flossen Sophies Wange herunter, doch vor dem langsam näherkommenden Schrei des Babys, nickte sie schnell und gab somit das Signal. Sie rannten, so schnell wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Das Blut unter ihren Füßen spritzte bis zu den Knien und mit den Metern, verfielen sie in einen Tunnelblick. Die Bilder um sie herum, nahmen sie nur noch verschwommen und vage wahr. Jacks Blick heftete sich an eine Person, die links vor ihnen, vor einem ausgehöhlten Baum kauerte. Es war eine Frau. Sie umschlang ihre Beine und weinte bitterliche Tränen. Die wenigen Sekunden, in denen sie die Frau sahen, vergingen träge. Sie war eine surreale Gestalt. Trotz ihrer Tränen trug sie ein breites, fast schon unmenschlich wirkendes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht und auch wenn ihr Kopf etwas nach unten gesenkt war, verfolgte sie die beiden starr mit ihren großen Augen. Es war mehr ein Reflex, als pure Absicht, doch Sophie konnte nicht anders als zurückzuschauen und als ihre Blicke sich erneut trafen, stand die Frau auf und rannte ihnen in steifen, ungelenk wirkenden Schritten hinterher. Erst jetzt ergab sich ihre volle Statur. Sie war groß, doch so schmal, dass ihre Knochen Mühe hatten, dass kaum vorhandene Fleisch an sich zu halten. Ihr Lächeln wurde immer breiter, sodass ihre weißen Zähne hervorblitzten. „Sie kommt!“, rief Sophie und schaute für einen Augenblick nach vorne zu Jack. Als sie ihren Kopf wieder herumdrehte, war die Frau bereits bei ihr angekommen. Sie schlug ihre langen Fingernägel in Sophies Hand, die unter Schmerzen auf den Boden fiel. „Da drüben ist das Auto!“, schrie Jack erleichtert. Er hielt noch immer Sophies Hand, doch befolgte seinen eigenen Rat und blickte nicht zurück. Mit ihrer letzten Kraft, riss sich Sophie von der Frau und von Jack gleichermaßen los und stürmte zum Auto. Mit einem kaum noch hörbaren Klicken, öffnete Jack die Türen und beide stürzten Hals über Kopf hinein. …schläfrig kniffen Jack und Sophie ihre Augen zusammen. Die Abendsonne schien ihnen direkt in ihre Gesichter. Jack hielt seine Hand schützend vor sein Gesicht. Er streckte sich. „Was…ist passiert? Sind wir eingeschlafen?“ Ungläubig nahm Sophie ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche. „Tatsache. Wir haben 21 Uhr. Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr wirklich erinnern“ „Ich bin so unglaublich müde“ entgegnete Jack und streckte sich ausgiebig. „Sollen wir jetzt wirklich noch rausgehen?“ Sophie kicherte. „Wir sind wie alte Leute, aber du hast Recht. Ich bin auch müde. Lass uns einfach wieder heimfahren. Wir können immer hier her kommen.“ Als hätte er nur auf diese Worte gewartet, startete Jack den Motor und fuhr vorsichtig los. Sie fuhren die kleine, gewundene Straße Richtung Dorf hinab und als sie den letzten Baum hinter sich ließen, schaltete Sophie das Radio an. „Oh das ist mein Lieblingssong! Ohhh you will never escape, oh oh!“, sang sie lauthals mit und legte ihre Hand auf die von Jack, welche locker auf dem Schaltknüppel ruhte. „Von wo hast du denn diese Kratzer an deiner Hand?“, fragte Jack und schielte zu Sophie herüber. Sie hatte jedoch keine Antwort für ihn, lediglich ein breites Grinsen. Kategorie:Mittellang